Family is Where the Heart Is
by NoOneImportant105.9
Summary: Summary is inside :D
1. Introduction

The Family is Where the Heart Is

A Young Justice Story

By: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: YAY! ANOTHER STORY~! THIS TIME A DIFFERENT AU :D In this AU, Clark and Bruce are newlyweds for about 3 years. They're living happily together when Bruce brought up the subject of children, even though it was just a thought, that night at Haley's circus changed their lives when they took in young Richard Grayson.

This story describes them raising Richard together as a family, all the ups and downs, loop-da-loops that come up. From the coversation, to the tragic incident and beyond :D

I hope this story will be a great success and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm putting my heart and soul into it.

Now, before you guys start asking questions, there are some stuff I'd like to clear up

**One**: Bruce and Clark have met three years ago before becoming a couple. That would be around 1996 when they became friends and they got together around 1999, and were married in 2003.

**Two**: They adopted Richard around 2006, and he's around 8 years old in this story.

**Three**: Since Clark and Bruce are married, Clark lives at Wayne Manor but still works at the Daily Planet (Metropolis is about a 45 minute drive from Gotham)

**Four**: And yes they are in the Justice League, and the Leaguers know they're married. The League was founded in 1996 (the same year they met) and has been around for at least 10 years. (Clark has been Superman since 1993 and Bruce has been Batman since 1994)

**Five**: Clark is 33 and Bruce is 32 when they adopt Richard.

Aaaaaaand I think that's about it :D Hope that clears some stuff up for you guys before I start writing the story XD

Toodles~!


	2. Wanna Have Kids?

Family Is Where the Heart Is

A Young Justice Story

By: NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Yay! First chapter! :D Hope you guys read the introduction D: Anywhores, hope you guys enjoy :D

Warnings: If you don't like same sex relationships, then revert thy eyes and cast thouself to another story. (small cameos by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers)

Disclaimer: I swear to fucking gods, if I owned them I'd make this canon.

Chapter 1-Wanna have kids?

* * *

Bruce Wayne had to admit, life has been pretty good to him for the past few years. Not only is his company number one in the indrustry world, or that he actually managed to help shape Gotham into a more safer city, due to his fundraisers and his part as the legendary Batman.

Despite all that, he has been blessed with the greatest husband in the entire world, scratch that-UNIVERSE...although he would never admit that out loud. He found his soulmate, Golden Boy reporter Clark Kent, through a series of unfortunate events. He met him during his second year as Batman, though unknowing of the reporter's alternate identity.

However, being the untrustful and an utter bastard that he is, he started off with the wrong foot with the famous Man of Steel. Fortunately, that was mended when the Justice League was formed and they developed an unbreakable partnership.

During their time working together, Bruce simply thought they would remain friends (even though he never called Clark "friend" in front of him) he never expected to fall in love with him. Not at all.

Just imagine the euphoric feeling he felt when he found that Clark felt the same about him, or the complete and utter joy he expressed when Clark got on one knee and asked for his hand.

Their wedding was extravagant, many people attended, even fellow billionaire Anthony Stark and his own husband Steve Rogers attended the wedding. Congradulating the newlyweds with great joy (well, Tony said it in his usual snarky manner, being scolded by Steve later on)

Afterwards, life has been very good to Bruce and his husband. Now however, as he lay in his king sized bed beside Clark's warm body...he can't help but feel something was missing.

He sighed heavily, resting his head against Clark's chest. He couldn't sleep, he didn't know why, but he just can't.

Suddenly a thought occured to him, he remembered a few months back that Tony and Steve adopted a kid (Peter was his name, if he remembered correctly). When Bruce heard of this, he was very surprised. Stark didn't look like the type of guy who could handle kids, but he remembered Steve saying _"All of us have moments in our lives that test our courage. Taking in and raising a child is one of them"_

A child...maybe...maybe that is what was missing. Clark told Bruce once that he always wanted children, but due to his Kryptonian physiology, he is unable to. Bruce always thought himself uncapeable of raising a child (despite how well supported he is.)

But to be honest, Bruce wouldn't mind having a kid, that is...if Clark is up to the task as well.

He tilted his head upwards to look at his husbands sleeping face. Maybe they could talk about it tomorrow. Placing his head back against Clark's chest, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Clark?"

"Hmm? What is it Bruce?"

Bruce was silent for awhile. He and Clark were in the living room of Wayne Manor, enjoying their day off (which are very rare.) The Leaguers were keeping watch over their cities, so they could have a chance to relax.

Bruce was seated on the love chair across from Clark, who was looking over some papers for a report he had to turn in to Perry tomorrow, or else the editor would have his skin. "...What do think...about adopting a kid?" the billionaire asked hesitantly.

That gave him Clark's undivided attention, the reporter's aquamarine eyes wide behind horn-rimmed glasses. "Kids?" he repeated, arching an eyebrowcuriously at his love.

Bruce uncharacteristically looked away and scratched the back of his head bashfully; "Yeah...have you ever thought about adopting?" he continued, looking back at Clark. The reporter removed his glasses and said "A few times...but I thought, y'know, you weren't ready...and all that." he too sratched the back of his head, Bruce just gave a small smirk in response.

"But, I have to wonder Bruce...why this all of the sudden?" Clark asked, curiosity evident in his voice. Bruce didn't answer right away, he just shifted in his seat and looked at his hands that were currently resting on his lap. Sighing, Clark stood and walked over to the silent vigilante and pulled the man into his arms then collapsed on the couch with Bruce on his chest. Pressing a kiss to ebony hair he said "Come on, you can tell me..." he wrapped his arms around his husband gently, silently encouraging him to speak.

Bruce sighed heavily, might as well "...It's just, I feel like there's something missing," he spoke softly, buring his face into Clark's warm neck. Clark was a little surprised at his lover's response, but then again...he couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Y'know...a kid does sound kinda nice..." Clark said gently, rubbing his cheek against the side of Bruce's head, earning him a soft chucle from his counterpart. "Just remember Clark, I can't get pregnant" Bruce retorted, Clark let out a full blown hearty laugh.

Chapter 1-END-

* * *

A/N: *Slams head on desk* hope you guys liked it, please leave a review but no flames or else you can just suck my non-existent pengis~!


	3. That Tragic Night

Family Is Where the Heart Is

A Young Justice Story

By:NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: Just as an FYI, Superboy will be making an appearance and will be part of the family, but in later chapters. Right now I just wanna focus on Robin and his SuperDaddies XD Hope you guys will bear with me!

Warnings: Tragic deaths and if you don;t like same sex relationships then avert thy eyes.

Disclaimer: If I had a dick this is where I'd tell you to suck it!

* * *

Chapter 2-That Tragic Night

"Please Bruce?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't have 'fun'"

"Please?"

"No."

_"Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee?"_

"**N.O**"

**"PLEASE!"**

**"GODDAMMIT CLARK, NO!"**

**"YOU'RE THE WORST HUSBAND EVER!"**

**"WE ALL KNOW THAT'S A LIE!"**

**"PLEASE!"**

**"FINE!"**

"Yay~!" Clark cheered as he hugged his scowling counterpart happily. Bruce had the look of murderous intent in his blue eyes, but it faltered a bit when Clark kissed his cheek.

Clark has been begging him all afternoon to go and see the circus. Haley's Circus has been in Gotham for a few days already, and tonight was its last night in the dreadful city. The men haven't found the time to go see it (but Bruce honestly didn't want to go) and now that Bruce and Clark actually have a day off, Clark thought it would be a brilliant idea to go.

"Don't worry love, you'll have fun!" Clark piped up cheerfully, earning him a skeptic look from his husband. Bruce rolled his eyes at the farm boy, "I wouldn't bet on it," he responded crossing his arms. Clark pulled him against his chest and delivered a warm kiss to the billionaire's pouty lips " Oh come on Bruce, what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

-HALEY'S CIRCUS-

"Ok, Mom I'm done!" said an eager young boy from his seat in between his parent at the dinner table. His mother Mary, arched a slim eyebrow at her precious son "Everything Dick?" she said in a gentle teasing tone, pointing to the brustle sprouts on Dick's plate.

Dick stared at the green vegitation with a skeptic look, the he scooped them up and shoveled them into his small mouth. With puffed cheeks, he gave his mother a smile, who in turn chuckled at her child's antics.

"Alright Dick, we can go practice now," Richard's father John spoke, a warm smile on the man's lips, Dick's eyes brightened up. He slid under the table swiftly, spitting out the sprouts and into the trash can with expert marksmanship, he practically flew out the door in a ray of flips and other acrobatics.

His parents followed, "I'm telling you Mary, that boy needs a leash" John said with a chuckle as he placed his arm around his wife, who chuckled at the man's words.

Dick ran into the tent, saying hello to the work crew who were setting up the props for tonight's final performance.

He noticed Pop Haley standing nearby, just as he was going to walk over to say hello to the circus manager, he stopped. Pop Haley seemed to be arguing with someone, it was a man he's never seen before. Pop Haley was shaking his head, he seemed to disagreeing with something the man was saying, but the guy seemed really persistent.

Said man had greying black hair, a toothpick hanging in his mouth, a couple of rings on his fingers, and a fancy looking suit. _'He must be one of those rich people...'_ Dick thought as he watched, a little worried for Pop Haley.

Haley pointed to the opening of the tent, obviously motioning for the man to leave. The fancy looking man threw up his arms in frustration, after gving one last threat, he marched out, passing young Richard.

Dick felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the scary man passed him, he had different eye colours, one eye was brown the other was blue...but both had an _evil _intent behind them.

"Dick? where are you sweetheart?" came the voice of his mother, Dick snapped out of his trance and turned to see his parents walking to him. "Come on son, time for practice!" his father said, a smile made itself known on the young Grayson's face as he trotted towards his parents.

* * *

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Alfred! We're leaving now!" Bruce called to the ever faithful butler.

"I hope you both have a pleasent time sirs." responded the old man, who was currently dusting an expensive looking vase.

"I'll make sure he does Alfie," Clark said as he put his coat on, grinning at the hard look his dear husband shot at him. Bruce huffed, he walked pass his husband to open the door, only to let out a manly squeak when Clark gave his butt a squeeze.

"CLARK!"

"See ya later Alfie!"

The butler only responded with a chuckle as the two gentlmen left the manor.

* * *

-HALEY'S CIRCUS-

Dick was really excited, today was the last day of their stay and Gotham, and it was almost showtime!

He walked through the bustling circus crew as they all prepared for the show. Lion tamers were getting thier whips ready, the lions sleeping in their cages. Clowns were bustling about, preparing their props, putting on their costums and make up. The tightrope walkers were warming up, the stong man puuting body oil on his bulging muscles and flexing.

Dick grinned happily as his family passed him, some stopping to chat with the young acrobat, some walking by and ruffling his hair. Dick was already in his costume, right now he was just waiting for his parents to finish getting ready, he thought he would just take a quick walk around before heading back.

Civilians were already filling in, cars pulling in and people from both high and low class walking together side by side, which is rare in Gotham. Excited chatter filling the air as children pulled their parents to the giant red and white tent, pointing to the various stands and games as they passed.

Dick's smile widened at the big crowd they were drawing in, this is going to be the best show ever!

* * *

"Come on Bruce! We need to get good seats!"

"The benches aren't going anywhere Clark..."

"Don't judge me Bruce..."

Bruce chuckled as he and Clark found seats in the middle section of the tent, people were finding seats all around and excitement filled the air as more civilians piled in.

Clark was estatic, he was literally bouncing up and down in his seat, saying how he hasn't been to the circus since he was 6. Bruce let a smile grace his lips as he listened to his husband's little story, he then reached over and grasped his husband's hand in his own, giving an affectionate squeeze to the Kryptonian's. Clark stopped talking and he gave Bruce his own dazzling smile (the same one that won Bruce's heart years ago) and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

Soon the crowd fell silent as the lights dimmed, and soon loud gasps of surprise filled the air as smoke appeared in the center of the ring and out stepped in his ring master costume.

Everyone let out a round of applause, after they settled began to speak in a booming voice...

"Ladies and gentlmen! Children of all ages! I welcome you to Haley's Circus!"

Another round of applause.

"Tonight is our final show here in the fair city of Gotham, so prepare yourselves for a night of spectacular wonders and breath taking thrills!"

More cheering and clapping came from the crowd, some were even whistling.

"And now ladies and gentlmen, as the old saying goes...LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

Fireworks exploded all around in a sparkling show of different colours, the crowds cheers almost drownd by the sizzling and cackling display.

After cheering on the lion tamers, staring at awe at the incredible feats of strength of the strong man ("That's nothing" Clark muttered to Bruce, who swatted his chest lightly.) Hanging at the edge of their seats as they watched the tight rope walker balance on the wire through flaming hoops. Laughing hysterically at the silly antics of the clowns (Bruce wasn't very amused, commenting on how Clark's face made him laugh more than they do, earning him a huff of annoyance from his source of laughter)

It was finally time for the finale.

Mr. Haley took his place at the center of the ring once more, clearing his throat; he spoke "Ladies and gentlmen, the moment you have all been waiting for...They will leave you at the edge of your seats, they will have you cheering in awe, they will have you screaming for more! Please welcome, our final act of the evening...THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"

He swept his arm upwards towards the rafters, the spotlight and the crowd following. Up high were Richard and his parents, waving at the crowd with proud smiles on the elder acrobats and an excited grin on the young Grayson.

"Watch in awe as they perform their daring feats, without the safety of a net!" Haley announced.

Bruce and Clark clapped along with the crowd, eager to see just how daring the Graysons were.

John took the bar and without hesitation swung off the platform, letting go and doing a quadruple flip through the air and grabbed the other bar expertly, earning gasps of amazment from the people below. Mary followed after, performing flips of her own and she flew off, reaching out for her husband.

A breathless moment, then their hands met, drawing a loud cheer from the audience. Clark and Bruce were cheering along with the crowd, "You can learn something from them Bruce, " Clark teased, Bruce rolled his eyes "You probably should pick up some pointers yourself,"

"Don't need to, I can fly."

"Don't rub it in."

Clark just laughed in response before averting his attention back to the acrobats, who were now swinging back toward their awaiting son. The smile on Clark's lips faded all of the sudden, Bruce took notice "Clark? What is it?" Clark not smiling meant something bad was happening...and he didn't like it.

"I hear something...Something...Ripping..."

"Ripping, what could be...Oh god..."

"Bruce..."

Before they could even continue on, loud gasps came from the audience. Both men whipped their heads upwards as they saw the two Grayson's plummet to the ground, a loud scream filled the tent, they were too late...The scream came from Richard as he watched the two most important people in his life fall.

The Flying Graysons were no more.

* * *

Clark and Bruce stayed behind after the crowd ran out after the incident. Both men couldn't find themselves to leave, like something was telling them to stay put.

They walked inside the tent, where they saw Comissioner Gordon talking to young Richard, who was timidly drinking a cup of hot cocoa, covered in an orange shock blanket.

"-I saw the man threatening Pop Haley...it, it was scary...T-that's all I know..." the Comissioner nodded in understanding. "It's alright kid, thanks for your help..." he said gently, patting Richard's head lightly before standing and walking away from the broken boy, who just stared at his drink.

"Mr. Wayne, ...what brings you two here?" greeted Gordon to the couple. Shaking hands Bruce said, "We couldn't just leave after what happened..." Gordon scratched his chin, "That's nice of ya...The kid said he saw a man threatening earlier this afternoon, but he couldn't give us name." the police enforcer said, crossing his arms and let out a deep sigh.

Clark couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy, he was just sitting there...just...just sitting there. The reporter turned to his husband and the Comissioner, "I'm gonna go talk to the kid, if that's alright," he said, his voice a tad bit soft. "Gonna interview him?" Gordon asked, arching an eyebrow, Clark shook his head "No...just to talk" he then made his way to the acrobat.

Bruce watched his husband's retreating back, there was something in his action that made Bruce want to make a decision that was far beyond reason, "Comissioner...Can I ask you something..."

* * *

Dick was staring into his now cold cocoa, he wasn't very thirsty at the moment...There was a lot of noise in the tent, not happy noises though...not anymore.

He let his eyes wander around before they landed back at the Comissioner, who was now talking to two men, one of them was really tall and lean, and he had glasses and black hair that swept gently down his forehead, obscuring his blue eyes a bit. The other was a little shorter than the giant man, his own black hair was slicked back and he had really nice blue eyes too, and his suit looked fancy too.

Suddenly the giant man with the glasses looked over at him, Richard quickly looked back down, hoping that the giant man with blue eyes didn't notice him staring.

After awhile Dick heard footsteps approaching him, looking up he saw the giant man walking towards him. He really was tall, probably a little taller than Daddy.

"Hey..." the man spoke gently, kneeling infront of Richard, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Richard suddenly felt a little warm, like his body and mind was telling him to trust this man "Hi..." he whispered softly, looking down again.

"What's your name kiddo?" the man asked, still smiling at Richard. The guy had a really kind smile.

"Richard...but everyone calls me Dick,"

"Oh? Well, my name is Clark, Clark Kent" the man named Clark held out a hand for the young acrobat to shake. Richard put his cup down and reached out to take Clark's hand to shake, this guy has big hands! They completly swallowed Dick's tiny little hands!

There was silence between them...

"How are you holding up?" Clark asked, keeping his eyes on the young boy infront of him.

"I'm okay...at least, that's what people think I am..." Richard spoke, tears now filling his baby blue eyes.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked back at Clark again, his lower lip trembling.

Clark was quiet for a bit, then said softly "It's okay to miss them..."

Richard cracked, tears gushed down his pale cheeks as he threw himself into Clark's strong arms, sobbing uncontrollably into the kind man's chest. He clutched the man's suit tightly in his little hands, as if Clark was going to disappear too...like Mommy and Daddy.

"I-I...M-Mommy..D-D-Daddy!" he cried unto Clark's chest. He felt 's arms tighten around him and a large warm hand settle on his head, fingers running through his black hair gently, soothingly...like Mommy used to.

"Ssh...I'm here, don't cry...Ssh, I'm here...Don't cry..." He heard Clark whisper, said man stood from his place on the ground and continued to comfort Richard standing, rocking back and forth to try and sooth the boy's cries.

Dick buried his face into Clark's suit, the man was safe and warm...like Daddy.

He wanted Mommy and Daddy back...

-Chapter 2-END-

* * *

A/N: And done! Sorry if this took so long to upload. I just moved to a new house and our internet was down for awhile D: Hope you like it~!


	4. New Home New Family

Family is Where the Heart Is

By:NoOnImportant105.9

A Young Justice story

A/N: Greetings fellow organisms! I come in pieces! :D Time for chapter three bitches~! Awwwww yiiiisssss~! Hope you like it!

Warnings: Just a lot of fluff 'n stuff, like Winnie the Pooh! 8D

Disclaimer: I'm just gonna lay here...dying...

* * *

Chapter 3- New Home, New family

"Bruce..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

Bruce looked over his shoulder at his husband, who was silent at the moment. The two men lay in bed together, Clark had Bruce wrapped tightly in his arms, obviously not having the intention of letting the other man go.

Bruce can tell from Clark's silence that he's still shaken up from tonight's events. Bruce managed to turn in his love's tight embrace so he can face the silent Kryptonian, "Clark?" he whispered softly, his pale blue eyes searching his husband's face.

Clark shifted his ocean blue eyes to his love, Bruce couldn't help but notice the saddness that clouded those usually brightly lit eyes. "Will the boy be ok?" Clark whispered at last, Bruce brought a hand from under the sheets and placed it on Clark's warm cheek, "He will be...with time, but Clark...I have something to tell you" Clark fixed his husband with a curious look.

"We're adopting."

Clark's eyes widened ten fold at Bruce's blunt announcement, "What?"

"We're adopting, I asked Commissoner Gordon if the boy had any other family, but he told me that his parents were his only living relatives..."

Clark sat up, "But what about the circus folk?"

Bruce sat up as well, "Gordon thinks it wouldn't be a good idea to let him stay with them, so they sent himto Gotham Orphanage..."

"But...Bruce are you sure?" Clark asked, his cerulean eyes searching his lover's face for any hints of doubt.

"I'm positive...There's something about that boy that made me want to help him...Something familiar..." Bruce said the last part quietly, now casting his gaze downwards to the red sheets covering his legs.

Clark immediately understood what Bruce was talking about, shifting closer to his husband, Clark placed an arm around Bruce's broad shoulders and tugged him close. "If this is what you want...Then I'm for it..." Clark said, kissing Bruce's raven hair soflty.

Bruce looked up at him, "...Really?" he asked.

Clark nodded, black hair shifting to cover his eyes a little due to the movement. "That boy deserves to live a happy life...We may not be a big family, but the most we can do is be there for him, to love him, to make him feel safe and wanted..." Clark preached, a new edge to his voice.

Bruce stared at him for what seemed like a long time, then a smile adored his handsome face. He leaned up and gave Clark a full kiss on the lips, "I'm a lucky man..." he whispered, looking at Clark with adoring eyes.

* * *

"But...Mr. Wayne, ...are you positive that you want to adopt him?" asked the orphanage care taker Ms. Kelly, a middle-aged woman with bright blond hair and a huge amount of make-up, not to mention that her clothes just so happened to be ridiculously pink, so pink it hurts. She seem quite baffled at the fact that the richest man in Gotham and his husband are actually adopting.

Clark sighed for what seemed like the hundrenth time, and Bruce looked as if he wanted to murder the lady. Clark saw Bruce purse his lips together, he can tell he was having a hard time keeping up his charming persona, and to be honest, even he was having a little trouble not to yell at the lady.

They've been in the same room as her for at least an hour, and she's been asking the same question over and over (though approached the question differently each time but that's beside the point) Clark removed his glasses and rubbed his sore eyes (probably because the all the pink she's wearing)

Clark noticed when they first entered the orphanage, that this place wasn't very well refined. It was dirty and it smelled like a sewer, the wall were peeling and the floor was dusty and smeared with dirt and other stuff he doesn't even want to think about, none the less smell (sometimes it sucks having a really good sense of smell). He's suprised that the city officals allow children to stay here. Not to mention that the staff are a bunch of no good air-heads, that have abosolutly no idea how to take care of kids. They made the Arkham staff seem more defined and well trained.

" ..." Bruce spoke, Clark noticed that Bruce was trying his best not to sound irritated. Clark couldn't blame him, he himself was getting tired of being in the same room as her, not to mention that her ignorance and lack of empathy was fairly irratating, "If I'm not wrong, we've gone through the exact procedure necessary for the legal adoption..." he spoke, trying hard to hide the gruffness in his voice. Deciding to spare the irritating lady from Bruce's growing wrath, Clark spoke up "If we wanted to change our minds, we would have done so a long time ago, now if you would be so kind as to give us the adoption papers for us to sign please..." he shot Bruce a look, which gave him an eye roll from his husband.

Ms. Kelly looked aback by their determination, but none the less she reached inside a drawer in her desk and pulled out some paper and gingerly handed them over to the couple. Bruce took the papers from her then began to sign them, Clark noticed the lady staring at them both with a baffled expression, Clark had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her. When Bruce was done he handed them over to Clark, who in turn signed them.

Once he was done, the reporter handed them back to , who took them from Clark's large hands. Clark looked over at Bruce and flashed him a small smile, Bruce gave him a quirk of the lips in what seemed like a half smile.

Bruce waited patiently as the lady reviewed the papers they just signed, he knew that there was no turning back from here on out. He and Clark, after discussing it with Alfred of course, decided to take the responsiblity to adopt Richard John Grayson and raise him as their own, because right then and there they knew that the boy needed them. Bruce knew there was something about that boy that reminded him of himself, because long ago he was in the same situation as the young acrobat. He witnessed his parent's murder right before his eyes and he understood the pain and the immense loneliness it brought.

Although Bruce had Alfred to help him through those dark days, Richard had no one, not anymore...He was all alone, but Bruce and Clark were about to change that.

"Alright...I'll take you to him, please follow me" Ms. Kelly said, placing the papers in a folder and rising from he seat. Both men followed in suit, Clark reaching out and clasped Bruce's hand in his own, giving an encouraging squeeze, which Bruce returned just as much.

They walked down the musty hallway, mention that most of the children were either at breakfast downstairs or are still asleep. Judging on that they weren't heading downstairs, Richard must not be at breakfast.

"Here we are!" said in fake cheerfulness. That made Clark want to roll his eyes at her again.

They stopped at a worn out, mahogany coloured door with the numbers '42' in gold letters on the wood.

opened the door, and Clark couldn't help but feel appalled by the appearance of the room. Three beds were crammed together, in what appears to be a king sized bed, the walls were dirty, the floor was dusty and stained and he noticed another door leading to what appeared to be a bathroom, which looked very unsanitary. Bruce looked taken aback as well, it's offical, he was definatly going to renovate this place.

"Richard! Time to wake up sweetheart!" called in a disgustingly sweet voice. Clark had repress a shiver, he turned his gaze over to the small mass on the dirty bed, which moved slightly then sat up, the brown blanket falling from the young boy's head. Despite the situation, Clark couldn't help but think he looked cute.

Richard had a tired look to his young face, his baby blue eyes filled with drowsiness and his raven coloured hair a bit ruffled up. He lifted his hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes, before he dropped his hand again. He noticed the two men standing behind the supervisior, motioned to Bruce and Clark, "Richard, then two fine men want to adopt you! Isn't that wonderful?" she said with fake glee, her voice not sounding happy in the least.

Richard looked at them both curiously, recognition flickered in his eyes as his gaze landed on Clark. Both men walked up to the young boy, Bruce was the first to speak "Hello Richard, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my husband Clark Kent" he motioned to Clark, who gave the young acrobat a gentle smile. Richard smiled back "I know...you both were there at the circus," he said in a small shy voice.

Bruce felt his lips twitch a bit, this boy was something. Clark approached Richard and knelt down, "Hey Richard, how would like to come home with us?" he asked gently, he noticed that Richard's eyes took a different gleam to them. Clark chose to continue, "But it's okay if you don't want to..."

"It your choice" Bruce added, but inside, he was hoping that the boy would say yes.

Richard looked between the two men, he looked down at his hands briefly before looking back up again, "Mommy and Daddy are gone...but I'm gonna stay with you anyways?" he asked hesitantly.

Clark and Bruce nodded, "But only if you want to..." Bruce said softly.

The eight year old bit his lip, before nodding his head up and down "Okay"

Both men didn't know why, but hearing the boy say that eased them both.

* * *

After packing all of his belongings (well, it was mostly just a stuff elephant named Reggie and some clothes) They made their was out of the musky orphanage and drove back to Wayne Manor.

Richard sat in the back of Bruce's black Porsche, Clark was driving and Bruce was looking idly out the window. He shifted his eyes between both men, they were really interesting people. He always thought that rich people never really bothered with kids like him, but these two men went out of their way to take him in.

Though for some reason, he actually felt happy to be with these two men, they felt safe and they were kind to him. He remembered almost immediately because he was there to comfort him a few weeks ago, he held Richard for what seemed like forever until the police had to come and take Richard away, the poor despeate boy clung to Clark like his life depended on it. Eventually, he let go with Clark giving reassuring words and the promise that they'll meet again.

He look up at the rear view mirror, he jumped a little when Clark shifted his gaze to the small mirror as well, his eyes smiling at the young boy. Richard felt his cheeks flush a bit before returning the smile.

He then looked at Bruce, who was still staring out the window, deep in thought. Soon, the billionare noticed Richard staring at him, he actually chuckled a bit and smiled at the curious boy. Richard felt himself smile back, his tummy filled with butterflies.

He now fixed his gaze out the window, he noticed that they were driving a out of the city, and into a slightly wooded area. "Do you live outside the city ?" he asked, he saw Bruce nod "Mm-hmm...We're almost there," he said, pointing out the window towards the trees.

Richard followed his finger, and he noticed through the trees a large looking house was sitting on top of a hill, overlooking the city.

Clark finally pulled up to it and then cut the engine. Bruce climbed out of the car first and walked over to Richard's door and opened it. The eight year old stepped out and gasped, it was the biggest house he's ever seen! It was like a castle!

Clark came up to the two, chuckling a bit at the Richard's fascination with the manor. Bruce placed a hand on Richard's small shoulder, the acrobat looked up at the billionaire with wide eyes "Welcome home Richard..." he said softly.

Richard blinked a bit, he felt Clark place his hand on his other shoulder, he looked at the reporter, who had a gentle but encouraging smile on his lips. Soon, Richard felt his own lips form into a smile.

He was home

Chapter 3-End-

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long DX I was out of inspiration but it came back to me! YAY! Hope you liked it and please review!

I actually do have a stuff elephant named Reggie XD (his full name is actually Reginald Nyum Nyums the Phylephant III)


End file.
